Recently, shower heads in which, at least in one mode of operation, the water does not emerge in a large number of individual jets but rather it is possible to produce a kind of “water curtain” which flows over an outflow edge of an inclined, upwardly open outflow element, e.g. a curved outflow dish, have gained considerable popularity. Shower heads of this type not only have an unusual, striking aesthetic appearance; what is more, the outflow element has a technical function: this consists in that the water emerging from the housing-like first part is initially caused to spread over a relatively large area and then flow off in free fall such that the desired, substantially closed water curtain is obtained. This simulates in a way a small waterfall, giving rise to a feeling of particular well-being in many users.
A shower head of the type mentioned at the outset is known from DE 102 19 943 B4. The latter describes two types of embodiment for arranging the nozzle-like outlet openings. In the exemplary embodiments illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, the nozzle-like outlet openings are situated in a region of the lateral surface of the housing-like first part, and in the exemplary embodiment illustrated in FIG. 3 they are situated in a through-flow body which penetrates through the outflow dish and has a considerably smaller diameter than this outflow dish. In all these exemplary embodiments, the area over which the plurality of nozzle-like outlet openings is distributed is relatively small. Moreover, the production of these known shower heads is relatively complicated.
The present invention is directed to addressing these and other matters.